


my first reylo fic

by viviolet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviolet/pseuds/viviolet
Summary: just my quick stab at reylo after seeing the rise of skywalker!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	my first reylo fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



caught up in the euphoria of force healing her, kylo kisses rey. realizing his mistake, the fact that he is exclusively mlm, kylo dies from the embarrassment. rey, to thank kylo for confirming that she is wlw, takes up the skywalker last name. solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> this ship, taken seriously, is living hell. im so angry i logged in to ao3, a thing i have not done in years.


End file.
